Desde los Ojos del Mounstro
by Tragick
Summary: Siempre se supo que el Malo era el Mounstro, que los Héroes son los que le matan…Pero la Palabra "Mounstro" es ambigua… Mas para quien no sabe del Bien y del Mal, para quienes lo crearon y amaron   Espero sea de su agrado. Denle la Oportunidad.
1. Innocence 1

_Bueno, es el Primer Fic que escribo, parecera un poco confuso al principio, sin una Trama sostenible, pero denle Tiempo n_n Ya todo esta planeado!_

_"La inocencia no tiene nada que temer."_

**-Jean Baptiste Racine-**

**~ Innocence 1 ~**

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>e escuchaba, se sentía y sobre todo se temía su presencia, se repudiaba, se les odiaba a aquellos que azotaban sus pesadas botas contra aquellas escaleras que tantas veces sostuvieron tacones y zapatos lustrados.

- ¡Es que todo acabo! Ni la Maldita Umbrella meterá las Manos! ¡Somos su señuelo y ya!-

-¿ Y que esperabas? ¡Esto siempre fue Ilegal! ¡Lo sabíamos y nos importo un carajo!-

- ¿Esa es tu estupida excusa? ¡Mírame a los Ojos y Dime que no Quieres Salir!-

Siguieron los Golpes a esa acalorada discusión q mancho de rojo las blancas batas de aquellos que jugaban a ser Dios

-¡Basta! ¿¡Es que no piensan! ¡Todo esto es por El! ¡si no bajamos la voz se va a asustar!-

Fue una fémina de rostro dulce y cabello rubio la que puso orden, la que preocupaba miraba como la puerta mas lejana y mas cuidada se abría

**~ Atrás ~**

-¡Se ve muy triste! ¡No No No No No No No No …!-

Si, en los laboratorios subterráneos mas importantes del Momento, se escuchaba una rabieta tan fuerte q los suelos del exterior parecían retumbar

-Es increíble…Jajaja! ¡Serias tan Buena Madre!-

El mismo hombre que toda esperanza había perdido, en aquellos ayeres solía bromear sobre la misma fémina de importancia internacional que le controlo y que a su vez intentaba controlar a la criatura

El escándalo irritaba a algunos, unos cuantos se divertían, otros tantos trataban de ayudar hasta que uno trajo la solución al caminar tranquilo, con un cigarro prendido y sujetado por su diestra mientras que la izquierda azotaba al causante del problema…A la puerta, esa maldita Puerta…

- Esto es un Cuadro Mágico y solo tu sabes que es lo que esta dibujado en el, los demás solo ven mentiras y si alguien adivina la Magia se perderá para Siempre. Yo veo solo un pedazo de Papel mal recortado…-

Y aunque en verdad era un Pedazo de papel mal cortado pegado sobre la puerta, un nuevo estruendo cimbro los tubos de ensayo.

-Noo! Eso no es! De verdad que no lo es!-

Replico el Niño de cabeza calva y pálida piel al mirar con cierta timidez aquel supuesto cuadro de propiedades Mágicas

**~ Hoy ~** _Jeh! Ellos ya no tienen un "Hoy"_


	2. Courage to protect

_"No es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón, lo que nos hace padres e hijos. "_

**-Shiller-**

**~ Courage to Protect ~**

* * *

><p>Finalmente los pasos se volvieron golpes sobre la puerta principal y los 6 involucrados empezaron a temblar.<p>

La chica rubia; Ashley, corrió hasta la puerta decorada con el Cuadro Mágico mientras los demás usaron su ingenio para trabar toda entrada posible de la autoridad.

- ¡Entrégaselos! ¡Por favor entrégaselos! – Una mujer madura y de tez morena era la desesperada que en lágrimas suplicaba por el final de este episodio. - ¡Yo quiero salir! ¡Tengo Hijos! El, ¡El no es humano! – Y fue abofeteada de forma merecida por Ashley.

- ¡Rachel! ¡Que te puede oír! – Muy tarde; La criatura salió de sus aposentos. El niño de mirada alegre y cabeza calva entristeció por el ajetreo y, naturalmente, se puso a llorar.

Ashley lo tomó en brazos. – Eres una idiota – Exclamo indignada tras darle la espalda.

**~ Antes ~**

-¿Entonces es verdad? – Un hombre de buen porte miraba desde el cristal al joven poseedor de un Don tan maravilloso como terrible. – ¿El Tiene control Sobre la Mutación del Virus G? – concluyo su interrogante con la sonrisa mas ambiciosa que una persona pueda tener. – Si. – le respondieron al instante.

Todos estaban orgullosos del avance; Incluso la corporación felicitó públicamente a los descubridores en una pantomima bien elaborada.

Alguien con ese poder no convenía a los verdaderos intereses ~ El raciocinio de un infante vuelto animal ponía en peligro tanto la confidencialidad como las instalaciones.

~ Minutos Después ~

El golpeado empezó a fumar antes de acercarse al infante. – Los Hombres no lloran. – Le dijo con frialdad - ¿O ya te volviste una niña – Termino sonriéndole con cierto cariño.

- ¡No! ¡La Niña eres tu! – Y se abrazo aun más fuerte de la Mujer.

- ¿Eso crees pequeñita? ¡Pues ahora veraz como hace las cosas un hombre! –

Se desplazo nuevamente, abrazo a Ashley y beso su mejilla; Después la calva del pequeño.

Estrecho la palma del veterano, beso a la morena y golpeo al más joven. Ignoro al encargado de seguridad con quien antes había discutido.

Todos lo miraron a el y no a la puerta que estaba por caer.

- Ahora, cabrones, se van a esconder, van a permanecer en este laboratorio y me van a dar las Gracias en una cantina ¡Ah! ¡Y tu nena! Vas a entrar a tu cuarto y me vas a alabar por ser el Hombre que nunca serás -

Lo hicieron tal como pidió ~ Hasta el infante obedeció y regreso a su habitación mientras sus compañeros se ocultaron como pudieron

- ¡Salgan de donde pueda verlos! ¡Entreguen al Proyecto y se les tendrá consideración!– Una docena de hombres bien armados y encubiertos fue la que sembró el temor en todos menos en el gallardo fumador.

- La consideración es para las nenas – El Virus G en su mano; Pronto en sus venas ~ La bestia se dio a conocer a los instantes.

Infinidad de gritos dolorosos

Destrozos, Rugidos, Sangre. La Mutación brutal acabo con la humanidad y la memoria centrada en los recuerdos del Niño. A fin de cuentas el y solo el sabía como callarlo

Después de tantas noches en vela, de tantos Días en infinidad de juegos.

Con eso y nada mas se lanzo para matar a cuantos pudiera. Dos de un solo golpe. Plomo por doquier y la valentía del Hombre que defiende lo que ama en la escena trágica ~ En la batalla


End file.
